Power Rangers: Spirit Force
by falcon65
Summary: Rangers from across time will come together to face a future evil that has conquered most of the galaxy.  AU.  2 OC's will be 2 of the main characters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

Power Rangers: Spirit Force

Prologue:

* * *

><p>-Planet Phaedos, Year 3032-<p>

"They are beautiful darling," the proud ninja master, now father exclaimed "but what will we name them?"

The new babies, even though fraternal twins, could not have been any more different. The boy with the full head of sandy blond hair and a set of eyes that just couldn't decide if they wanted to be blue or green, came out at a staggering 24"long, and weighed 12 pounds, while the little girl with black hair and mysterious icy blue eyes was a smaller 15" long and only 7 pounds "I was thinking Jeremy and Jessie, I love those names, Jeremy and Jessie Phaeton." The tired master warrior now mother stated.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the entire room and was condensed in to four forms of an orange eagle, an orange dragon, a purple cougar, and a purple unicorn, which just as suddenly as they appeared, the light flashed again and they turned themselves into golden amulets, which now hung themselves from the baby's necks.

"Ninjor, my darling, darling husband… please do not tell me those are what I think those are." The new mother stated in a now very irritated tone.

"Now, now my gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful Dulcea I know what this looks like but I had nothing to do with this and this stress is not good for the babies," Ninjor says as he slowly backs up from the bed.

"Don't 'gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful' me Ninjor that was while they were inside of me for nine grueling months. Now you will answer my question… WHY ARE THERE POWER COINS HANGING FROM MY CHILDREN'S NECKS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, waking the two, previously sleeping children in the process.

"WAAAAAAAA…."

"Aww, it's okay baby boy, come here let Daddy hold you." Ninjor says, quickly taking Jeremy and rocking him back to sleep as Dulcea did with Jessie. '_Why did each of my children_ _receive these coins and more importantly, why two each?'_

"I am sorry for waking the children but not for yelling at you and do not think that you are getting out of this discussion husband." The now calmer Dulcea hissed, but on the inside was even more confused. '_No, it is not possible, but there is no other way to explain it, each of my children have two animal spirits. But I have never read of those spirits, the dragon and the unicorn, they are of animals that have not existed for thousands of years so it should be impossible that these extremely ancient creatures are able to be spirit animals to our children.'_

"Dulcea, believe that we should hide these odd power coins," holding up Jeremy's dragon coin, "until they are ready or until a time presents itself that deems these are necessary."

"I agree, until we are able to gather more information on these strange coins we should place them in safekeeping," handing him Jessie's unicorn coin, "and hopefully we will never have to give them back for I fear what would have to happen to deem these necessary."

* * *

><p>-Planet Phaedos, Year 3049-<p>

The brother and sister who have been together in their training since they were six are currently enjoying a rare luxury, a few hours off. For the past ten years these two have been in a very structured schedule of sparring, studying, traveling to other planets, and practicing their respective types magic. This schedule proved to turn these two teenagers into two of the greatest weapons against evil, with the knowledge and abilities to lead a team against any wicked force in the universe.

"Hey Jessie, you've got to watch this, look what Dad taught me." The now seventeen-year-old Jeremy exclaimed to his twin sister with joy as he suddenly split into two orange robed ninjas and jumped from branch to branch, that he himself was creating using bits of his magic, in the massive Phaedosian jungles. Jump after jump they were able to soar across the jungle as if they were flying, with branches coming out of every direction. That is until they caught a particular branch where the mornings dew had not entirely dried up. "AHHHH…" The call of the animals in the jungle quieted with the shout as his double disappeared and he landed on the ground with a hearty thump.

"You know for having the spirit of the eagle, you have the grace of a rock," Jessie stated as she rolled her eyes. She turned her back to her easily excited brother as he scrambled back up and she continued, in her purple robes, with the area revival spell her mother had taught her.

"And for having the spirit of the cougar, you have… the… umm…"

"Wit of a rock too, he knows that he could have just slowed himself down with a simple wind spell," Jessie mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, as her spell was finished and the plant life from their earlier sparring session was returned to as if they had never been there.

"HEY! Whatever, I'm going back home." He grumbled as he trudged through the jungle, in the wrong direction. "Doofus, home is the other direction," Pointing the other way, "not only did mom tell me to make sure you don't hurt yourself, now it looks like I'll have to walk you home to." As she got up and began walking with him back to their home.

"I do not need my _little_ sister to look after me. I can look after myself, thank you very much."

"You are only FIVE minutes older than me, idiot. And if you think you can take care of yourself, will you please tell me again how many broken bones you've had?" She dryly asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Seven…" he stated rubbing the back of his neck. "And that's only in the past TWO months. Jeremy, seriously, you need to grow up real quick, we have a huge responsibility that we will someday have to take care of and you can't go more than a week without some serious injury that mom or I has to take care of. You have to give every bit of your attention to this because if you don't then the whole universe is gonna be screwed." She was seething as she finished her ramble.

Jeremy was now terrified, he knew that he was stronger than his sister, but when she started rambling about their responsibilities he knew she was pissed, he was in trouble, and that he should start running because even their dad had trouble holding her off when she was angry. The orange ninja quickly did his split technique and dashed off in two different directions hoping that he can avoid his sister's painful wrath. But he should know by now that it is never that easy to get away from the power of one, a ninjetti, and two, a power ranger.

"GET BACK HERE," she screamed as she grabbed her Morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME,"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER."

As the familiar power enveloped her body, the tight, spandex-like purple and white armor with an enlarged version of her power coin, surrounded by a white diamond like pattern, on her chest covered her body from head to tow, her helmet like the head a cougar with four teeth jutting out over the black visor. She sprints after one of the orange ninjas and calls on her weapon, "Power Whip," a purple and white whip appears in her hand and she quickly cracks it towards the ninja turning it in to smoke instantly.

Without another word she turns and dashes off in the direction of her dear, dear brother, "You are so dead when I catch you, dead, dead, dead…" she mutters repeatedly. "**Why are you always trying to kill your brother, Jessie? Is that not counter productive to the matter at hand?" **Alicia, her cougar spirit, asks with a voice of wisdom as she materialized running beside her. Jessie slows to a jog, "I don't know Alicia, he just has this way of getting under my skin without even trying. I know he doesn't mean it, but I really wish he would grow up."

"**Do his actions not speak for how grown he is? Is he not one of the strongest, and most respected fighters in the galaxy? You know that you and your parents are the only people that he can truly be his goofy, energetic self around." **Alicia states as Jessie has now come to a full stop and is nodding to everything she is saying.

"I hate it when you are right, even though it is all of the time. I guess it's a good thing that you are the intelligent and wise part of my personality, huh?" Alicia nodded.

"Thank you Alicia, I better go find my knucklehead of a brother and apologize." She states as she powers down and begins to run towards her brother again.

_-5 Minutes Before-_

"Damnit," he stated as he felt his copy be destroyed, '_Well shit there goes the rest of my day, I guess I was hoping for too much when mom scheduled this rest time,' _as he grabbed his Morpher from his back pocket. "I guess its time to get serious,"

"ORANGE RANGER POWER"

As the orange and white armor, exactly like Jessie's, along with his Power Claws, weapons that attached to his forearms, wrists, and palms, and extended into three eight inch curved blades, covered his body, Axel, his eagle spirit, landed on his shoulder. "**What did you do to Jessie this time?" **he sighed.

"Why do you always assume I did something to her? Couldn't she have done something to me?"

Axel chuckled, "**Because you never morph at home unless you are running from her."**

"That does not mean I did anything to her. It's not like that this time, I didn't do anything, I promise. We had a few hours off and as I was running through the trees I slipped and fell and then she just exploded on me about not taking my job seriously all of the time," he sighed. "So I ran off before she could start trying to beat me senseless."

"**You if you ever fought her seriously you would be the one beating her senseless, there is a reason that you are one of the best, if not the best, fighter among the Rangers."**

"I know that, you know that, and she knows that. And I think that is why she gets so mad at me so often, she knows I could never go all out against her, out of fear that I might hurt her."

"**Oh yes, because it is now the great Jeremy's responsibility to take care of everyone in the whole galaxy," **the eagle stated dripping with sarcasm, forgetting about how right he was, "**She can take care of herself and when the time comes she will go into battle right along side you." **

"Hey so-" was all the figure got out as the surprised Jeremy gave the familiar blue armored ninja master a tornado kick followed with a slash from his power claws to the head and chest respectively, knocking him to the ground.

As soon as his attack was finished Axel laughed and Jeremy realized who he just attacked, "Oh my gosh, Dad, I am so sorry. I thought you were Jessie," as he powered down and helped his father, Ninjor off the ground, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said as he knocked his head with his hand.

"It's okay son, I forgot how much your tornado kicks hurt, and those follow-ups with your power claws are getting better everyday," Ninjor chuckled as he dusted himself off, "Speaking of your sister where is she, I need both of you back at home because your mother and I need to talk to you."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to explo-" Jessie said coming through the undergrowth, not noticing their father was with him, "Hey dad, what are you doing here? I thought we had until sundown to return home."

"You did, until we received a transmission from Earth and your mother and I figured that you two would want to see it." Ninjor stated.

"Of course we do!" They simultaneously exclaimed, always excited about other world messages.

"Do you know what the message is about?" Jeremy asked as the three of them made their way back home.

"No, as soon as we received the message I left to find the two of you so we could all watch it." He said as he made his way through the front door of their lavish home that was fit for the family of the master warrior of Phaedos and the ninja master of the galaxy.

"Hello mother," as he hugged her, "do you know what this message is about?"

"No, Jeremy I do not, I was waiting until you two came home with your father." Dulcea calmly replied as she and Ninjor made their way into the viewing room.

"Well then lets go watch it then," he then whispered, "something about this doesn't feel right." '_Something tells me this is not gonna be good.'_

"You feel that too," Jessie asked as she saw her brother with dark look on his face, he nodded, "I thought I was just overreacting again, look I want to apologize for earlier,"

"It's in the past," he interrupted, "don't worry about it cause I'm not, I know why you were mad at me and I want you to know that from now on I am going to one-hundred percent focused on our training and our mission whenever that will happen." She nodded.

"Kids, get in here now, the message is from Time Force." Ninjor shouted from the viewing room.

Jeremy and Jessie now looked at each other with looks of confusion and the smallest bit of an emotion they did not show very often, fear. Time Force was the central base for the forces of good and for all of the power rangers across the galaxy. The only reason that they called was to see if they needed any supplies and those calls came only once every other month. The two of them knew that would not be the reason for the call because they had just received that call last week. Ever since the incident with Rancik in the year 3001, Time Force has been used as nothing much more than a simple peacekeeping force because there had never been another evil force to threaten the galaxy. As they entered the room they could both feel that the prevailing emotion in the room was confusion.

"I know everyone is anxious, so lets sit down and see what they have to say." Dulcea stated as she tapped of few keys on the console to play the transmission.

"This is General Williams, commander of Time Force, and if you are receiving this transmission then our worst nightmares have been realized, Time Force and the protectors of Earth have fallen. If this message has been received by Ninjor and Dulcea Phaeton then this means that a time that which we hoped and prayed would never come has appeared on our doorstep. We must now put in to action Plan SF."

Dulcea paused the transmission as soon as she heard those last words and turned sobbing into her husband's chest. Their father did nothing but hold their mother tighter then they have ever seen, this was not an embrace of comfort but one that seemed to do nothing but convey the sadness that now radiated from the two warriors of good.

Jessie turned to her brother with a look utter fear in her eyes. Their mother rarely ever had bursts of emotion and never and I mean never cried and their father was always so upbeat and full of energy. To see them look so defeated confirmed the severity of the situation. Jeremy turned back to his sister and gave her a look that was unusual at home, a look of cold determination. Once she saw this look, in the back of her mind, she knew everything would be okay because this was when he went into what she jokingly called 'Leader Mode'.

"Mother, Father," in a cold tone, "I understand that whatever this Plan SF is, is upsetting you but if the situation is as severe as it seems, we really do need to finish this transmission and then we will need to discuss and plan what we will be doing against this evil force." Dulcea looked up at Ninjor as he looked down at her, he nodded and she got up and left the room.

"Where is she going dad?" Jessie worried, "What's wrong?"

His voice cracking, "Do not worry she will be back shortly, now lets finish this transmission."

"We have been gathering information on this newest villain for the past four years as he ransacked the universe and more importantly the homes for the Power Rangers. Everything that we have tried to stop him has been utterly defeated. In the past four years this villain, Emperor Chaos, his generals, Reaper and Deception, and his foot soldiers, the Element or E-Drones," as pictures of each came up on the screen, "have either completely destroyed or enslaved the populations of the planets of Eltar, Aquitar, Triforia, KO-35, Mirinoi, and now with the fall of Tim Force he will without a doubt do the same to Earth. After he is done with Earth he will turn his forces to Phaedos next, seeing as you are the last place where the power resides that is not under his control. A word of caution should you try to increase your defenses, we know that the two of you are able to create and give the power to those who are worthy but you must not try to create any new rangers. Somehow Chaos' forces have put a choke on the Morphing Grid thereby severely limiting the abilities of any newly created ranger. The shields that you have placed around the area surrounding your home, the plateau, and the monolith should be enough until Plan SF is ready to come to fruition. As soon as this transmission ends you will now be receiving a final gift from those of us here in hopes you be able to stop this mad man. Now, Jeremy, Jessie,"

Now we both turned to each other startled, no one ever wanted to talk to us during these transmissions. These were usually all business and this seemed to be the biggest business there was. '_This is it, this is the reason for all of our training.'_

"we know that you are young and that you may not think that you are ready for this, but your mother, father, and myself know that you are. We are truly sorry for putting this burden on you but we are positive that you will be successful. May the Power protect you both." As the transmission cut to static a box with the Time Force logo appeared on the table next to us.

Dulcea appeared in the doorway with another smaller box in her hands. "I never thought I would be so sad to hear that last line." She sniffled and sat down in her seat next to her husband and across from her two beautiful children, realizing that this may be the last time they would ever be like this.

"Before you two start asking questions we need to give you something," as he took the box from his wife, "you know how your mother and I have told you the story of what happened on the day of your birth?"

"Of course, you told us that when we both opened our eyes there was a blinding light which turned in to the forms of our eagle and cougar spirits and then turned into our power coins," as she pulled hers from her pocket. For some reason it started to gleam with a purple aura.

As Jeremy pulled his coin out it was doing the same thing, only in orange, "That isn't the whole story though, right?" Over the past few years he had suspected something was wrong because for there seemed to be a growing emptiness in the back of his mind.

Jessie had felt it too, but she had always dismissed it for loneliness as for the majority of her life she only lived around her mother, father, and brother. '_Whatever is in that box that mother brought out seems to be calling out to me to filling that space.' _They both thought.

"No," their father sighed, "it is not, while everything that we told you did happen your eagle and cougar spirits were not alone," Jeremy looked at his father with a raised eyebrow, "they were each coupled with another spirit, an orange dragon, and a purple unicorn." He opened the box to reveal two power coins glowing their colors, the orange one with a dragon standing on its hind legs, wings spread, shooting fire into the sky, the other with a purple glow,with an elegant unicorn dashing its way through a forest, and a piece of ancient parchment.

As soon as the box was opened and turned to his children, the coins shot out to the hands of their owners and that emptiness was filled with a power that they could not even imagine.

* * *

><p>-Jeremy's Mind scape-<p>

Jeremy opened his eyes to reveal the place where he felt most at home, his own mind. He was surrounded by the usual mountain ranges, which spanned for miles in every direction and touched the tops of the clouds. But he soon realized that this place was now different, these mountains now had many caverns and caves that interconnected all of them. While at first these surprised him, they felt right, like they should have been there all along. As he walked into one of these caves and started looking around, a gruff voice spoke from behind him.

"**Hello again, my human, it has been a long time," **startling Jeremy, making the dragon chuckle "**My name is Joey and I am your Dragon spirit. I am glad that I have finally been called from that awful box to help you rip this evil to tiny little bits." **He stated with a sneer.

'_Who or, I guess the better question is, what is that?' _Jeremy thought as Axel flew in from his mountaintop nest.

"**Hello Axel," **as the large eagle nodded and landed on the ground next to them, "**while I am glad to have finally been released, you can understand why I'm not exactly joyous to see you right now, brother."**

"Do you two not get along because if you don't we are gonna have some serious problems and what's with the 'brother' thing?"

"**Hello Joey, and no Jeremy, we get along fine, in fact we are great friends and brothers-in-arms, but he is angry at your parents because they suppressed him for sixteen years and is a bit bitter towards me because they allowed me to continue to be with you."**

"But why would they suppress you?"

"**Because I am 'different'. HA. They thought that because I am an ancient spirit I am a danger to those whom I am a part of. I am no more dangerous than Axel or Alicia, just slightly more powerful."**

"Well he's convinced me, not that he had to," with a chuckle, "Axel I don't know about you, but personally I can't wait to try these new abilities out and kick some ass."

Joey roared with laughter, "**That is what I like to hear Jeremy, I am glad that good ole 'Axel the Stiff' hasn't gotten rid of your funny bone."**

* * *

><p>-Jessie's Mind scape-<p>

Jessie walked around her own mind scape and immediately realized there was something wrong, but at the same time right about her personal place. Where once stood a lush tropical rainforest, now seemed to be a strange blend of that rainforest and a wooded area you would find in the mountains, made up of extremely tall pine trees. As she walked through the strangely familiar area, she came across a small lake where she saw not only Alicia, but also a strange animal that she had only read about in stories when she was a little girl.

"**Hello Alicia, my sister, how have you been?" **The ancient animal asked.

"**I am good, even better now that you are here, sister." **Alicia nodded as they noticed Jessie standing at the edge of the forest.

"**Hello Jessie, you can come out, I will not hurt you." **The unicorn looked towards her with a soothing but authoritative voice.

Because of the combined situations of her seemingly distraught parents, this Plan SF, and this new power coin, there were a million questions that were running through her mind but the one that came out was probably the only one she actually had an answer to, "What are you?"

She turned to Alicia, "**You know, with her parents letting you train her for the past sixteen years and you being the embodiment of her wisdom and intelligence you would think she would come up with a better question," **she laughed and turned back to Jessie, "**I am Madeline and do not let that overgrown lizard tell you otherwise, your unicorn spirit."**

"What lizard are you talking about?" Jessie asked becoming even more confused.

"**Do not worry about that, you will meet him soon." **Alicia, knowing that she and Joey care for each other deeply, knew to change the subject because Joey is able to piss Madeline off quite easily, and over sixteen years, he must have done so quite often.

"So I take it that you are here to help us with whatever this so called Plan SF is?"

"**I do not know what this Plan SF is but****, the prophecy has foretold that I will help you rid the universe of this new evil and that is what I am prepared to do."**

Jessie looked Alicia, "What prophecy is she talking about, I would think that I would know if I were a part of a prophecy that has to do with me saving the universe?"

Madeline quickly turned to the cougar, "**Alicia, she does not know? How could she not know?" **her legendary anger quickly rising.

"**Her parents never told her, they never told either of them. They decided that they would not reveal the prophecy until it was absolutely necessary."**

"**That is utterly ridiculous, even if they decided suppress myself and that insufferable Joey, those two should have at least told them what is information is available to them**,**" ** as she swung her horn clean through a three foot wide tree.

"**That is for her parents to decide and all feelings of anger aside, I believe it for the best. Besides I have a feeling that all will be revealed soon."**

* * *

><p>-Real World-<p>

Brother and sister were then enveloped in a light of their respective colors and awoke to find that they were alone in the viewing room. They looked at each other with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces.

"I have to tell you about Joey,"

I have to tell you about Madeline," They said in unison.

"Holy crap, this is so awesome, I can't believe I have another spirit and it's a freaking dragon, this is so awesome!"

"I know this is so amazing," Jessie said while still trying to figure everything out, "hey, what's that on the table?"

"It looks like a note from mom and dad,"

_Jeremy and Jessie,_

_ There was a disturbance at one of the shield generators so your father and I left to check it out, knowing you would be out for awhile reacquainting yourselves with your other spirits, we are sorry that we have kept you apart for so long but we thought it necessary. Before you head out please open the box from Time Force, I believe that you will both enjoy your gifts, and please read the parchment, it is what is written on this parchment that determined our decision about keeping you separated from you other spirits._

_Mom & Dad_

Jessie opened the box from Time Force, "Whoa," was all that could come out of her mouth.

"Whoa isn't enough, holy crap is more like it." As Jeremy peered into the box with amazement.

Inside the were four items, two each orange and purple, one which looked like an upgraded version of their morphers, except these slid on to their left wrists, instead of around their belts and this new morpher had places for both of their power coins. The other item, which attached around the outside of their new morphers was something that was only given to the highest Time Force operatives, and only for the most important of missions, a Chronometer. These devices were limited use personal time travel devices, and they had direct links into the Time Force archives for information on any time period.

"Why do we get these, Jeremy," as she took her morpher and Chronometer and attached them to her wrist, she then pressed in her two power coins and felt a huge rush of power, "and more importantly, what do they expect us to do with them?"

As he attached his new morpher and chronometer, "I don't know," he then pressed in his two coins, "wow that feel great, but I think that parchment will have all of the information for us."

He then grabbed the ancient piece of paper and read aloud,

"_This is the Prophecy of the Spirit Rangers as foretold by the Royal Advisor Zordon of Eltar in the year 378. Two of the Air, Two of the Earth, and Two of the Sea, from all across time shall be the ones to save us all. When two of Blood with the Power of Four are all that remains and all hope seems lost, they must gather help from those in the Beginning and those who have reconnected with their Roots. Together with the two of Blood whose Futures are yet to be written, these are the Six that must come together to combat the evil that is as old as time itself….."_

"What in the world does that mean," as he just stared at the piece of paper, "I just read it and didn't understand a single word that just came out of my own mouth."

"You doofus, this is the responsibility that mom and dad have been training us for." As she smacked him in the back of the head.

He rubbed the back of his head, "OW, there is no reason to smack me and I figured that much, but what does it mean?"

"I have an idea but we better go find mom and dad to make sure. Do you think that Zordon is the same one that," She trailed off and got up, walking to the front door of their home.

"He has to be," he chuckled, "he seems to be involved in everything Ranger related."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it is pretty cool to be a part of a prophecy written by THE Zordon."

"Yeah it is. Hey, I was thinking," "Well that's dangerous." She chuckled, "Shut it, I was thinking that we should try out these new powers."

They got to edge of the forest and stopped, "You know that is actually a great idea."

"Ok, you ready?" She nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," He shouted as they brought their left arms across their chest and put their right hands over their newest coins.

"ORANGE DRAGON RANGER POWER!" Jeremy Shouted.

"PURPLE UNICORN RANGER POWER!"

In a flash of light they reappeared in their new Ancient Ninjetti power ranger armor, which looked a lot like their original armor except for new coin centerpieces, new helmets, and the biggest difference was that Jeremy and Jessie had extra armor over their entire upper torso, forearms, and lower legs, Jeremy's silver and orange, and Jessie's Purple and gold.

As they finished their transformation there was an explosion in the distance, "Lets get over there, I think mom and dad are in trouble." Jeremy said as they ran to their parents location with speeds previously unimaginable.

As they came upon a clearing that they both knew was the edge of the barriers that their parents told them to never cross, their mother and father were locked in battle with hundreds of multi-colored lizard-like robots.

"Those are the E-Drones from the transmission from Time Force. If they are here that means this Chaos guy is here too." Jessie pleaded, "If he is here then we have to leave, Jeremy. We are not ready to face him yet, we have to get the other four rangers first."

"Not uh, if mom and dad are fighting then I am not going to stand on the sidelines and let them get hurt, not this time." he firmly stated. **'Call on your weapon cause I want to start tearing these bots to tiny little pieces' **Joey roared in his mind.

"Right," he took a deep breath as he searched for his weapon, "Dragon Sword!" He announced and raised his left hand to the sky and his right hand to his belt as broadsword appeared in his hand. A three foot curved, orange blade that came out of a silver model of Joey's mouth as his body curved around the hilt to make the guard.

**'Lets get in there.' **Joey exclaimed with a desire for battle, '_Right,' _"Oh, this is gonna be fun." As he looked at his sword with a wide grin under his helmet and then ran into the mass of drones that had garnered his attention.

They began firing bursts of fire, ice, wind, lightning, and earth at him and he dodged everyone of them as he closed the distance between them. Once he got within ten feet he jumped and spun in the air releasing a wide band of fire with a horizontal slash, taking out all 15 of the drones that had turned to face him. **'Nice, very destructive and very flashy, we are gonna get along great Jeremy.' **_'This is sweet.' _As he turned to the next group who ran to meet this new orange warrior.

**'That brother of mine is gonna get your brother killed if you don't get in there Jessie.' **Madeline told Jessie. "I guess," as she looked inside of herself for her weapon, "Unicorn Lance!" She shouted as a five foot staff, with spiral blades on each end materialized in her raised hand. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." As she admired the new weapon and ran into the remaining E-Drones, where her brother was currently fighting, making their way towards their parents.

As Ninjor and Dulcea were fighting the seemingly endless waves of Element Drones they both wondered about the safety of their children who they thought were currently unconscious in their home. They were both tiring as they fought at each others backs, Ninjor with his katana and Dulcea with her bo staff. "Do you think the kids are okay?" Dulcea asked as she butted the end of her staff through the head of another drone and threw it back into the crowd taking out 4 more in the resulting explosion. "I am not sure, my love." As he slashed two drones in half with lightning quick vertical slashes. They both turned in surprise as they heard, "Dragon Sword!", "Unicorn Lance!" come from the behind the group of E-Drones.

"You don't think thats them do you?" Dulcea asked as beams of orange and purple energy greatly diminished the number of E-Drones.

"Does that answer your question," he laughed as he continued to slash through the drones that were in front of him, "look at our kids go, seeing my children fight against evil, this makes me the proudest dad of all time!"

As the two parents and two children finally fought their way to each other in the center of the field they saw that there were only minor injuries on each other. "Are you two okay?" Their father asked. "You should know, you trained us." As Jeremy smirked under his helmet.

"Don't be an ass, Jeremy. Yes, dad, we are fine." Jessie stated.

With only fifty or so drones remaining, mother and father turned to their children as Dulcea asked, "Would you kids like to finish them off?"

"How about we do this as a family?" Jeremy excitedly asked as the rest of his family nodded.

They turned to the remaining drones, "NINJETTI BEAM!" They all shouted,

"DRAGON!"

"UNICORN!"

"OWL!"

"NINJA!"

As beams of orange, purple, green, and blue energy flew through the remaining drones blowing them to bits.

"Well that was awesome, can we do it again?" The orange ranger celebrated.

Jessie punched him in the arm, "We almost die and you want to do it again, seriously?"

"Well if you notice none of us have anything but minor scratches and bruises and in my opinion fighting like that, knowing that I had no option but to win, was an absolute blast." Jeremy grinned and argued against his sister.

Before this got into one of the famous sibling sparring sessions, their father stepped in, "They are gone for now. Lets get back to the house, the shields in the area are back to full strength so they won't be bothering us again for a long while."

Jeremy and Jessie powered down and the four of them walked back to their home in relative silence. _'Hey, Madeline, Alicia, I have a question.' _**'What is it Jessie and great work back there by the way?' **Madeline praised._'Thank you. Since this Chaos guy somehow stopped the creation of new rangers and with him now attacking Phaedos, leaving us with no way to get to other planets to see if any other rangers have survived, how are we gonna find four more rangers to fill out our team as the prophecy says?'_

**'That is a very well thought out question, but one that has a relatively simple answer, look at your wrist.' **Alicia stated.

As she looked down at her left wrist she noticed her morpher, which was then surrounded by her Chronometer. It then all clicked as she stared at her chronometer and realized what the main function of that device was, time travel. _'You two don't mean to say that we are going to be going through time and picking up rangers from other teams to help us do you?' _**'Yes, yes we do.' **They both chuckled in her confusion.

As the four of them made their way back to the front of their home, "Okay, now that we are home, you two," pointing at Ninjor and Dulcea, "have some explaining to do. I think I have figured everything out, so I only have three questions."

"Go ahead Jeremy, I figured it wouldn't be long before you asked." Ninjor sighed as he looked at his son.

"When are we going? Who are we going to get? And most importantly, when do we leave?"

All three of them looked at him in shock, _'How in the hell did he figure all of that out?' _Jessie thought.

"I can figure these things out every once in awhile, I may not be a smart as Jessie, but I'm not dumb."

"I know, I was just surprised you were able to put it together so fast. From what Time Force was able to decipher from what little remains of the prophecy, the first time you are going has already been programmed into your Chronometers. We do not know who you are getting, but you will be able to figure it out because you will feel a strange connection with them, even if this will be the first time ever seeing them. As for the when you two will be leaving," with a sigh, "the sooner the better. You will not need to pack anything because added to your chronometers are small-scale replicators that will be able to make you almost anything that you may need."

"Alright then, Jessie are you ready?" She nodded. "Then I say we head out now," now in full leader mode he pressed the chronometer and a time portal opened in front of them. "Mom, dad, I know you are upset, but this isn't goodbye because there is no chance in hell we are going to let that asshole Chaos anywhere near our home, we will be back to stop him as soon as we can." he turned to the portal and they began walking towards it.

"Jeremy, Jessie, wait," his mother walked up to them, "I want you to be safe but, I have a word of warning. I know that you take pride in knowing as much as you can about ranger history but with you going back in time we have no idea how the time line will change. This may be something small like what one of the rangers ate for lunch that day to something huge like who would be on the ranger team. You must take great care to not overreact to any situation and to not reveal yourselves to be from the future unless it is absolutely necessary. Good luck to you both and May the Power Protect You." As she placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Thanks mom." As she stepped through the portal.

"We will see you two really soon, now don't you go making anymore of us while we are gone, I don't think I could stand anymore Jessie's" he laughed as his sister's hand shot back through the portal and dragged him through.

As the portal closed, "Do you think they will make it back love?"

"Of course they will honey, they are our kids, with them has there ever been a doubt?" The ninja master turned back towards his home to rest up from the previous battle and to await his son and daughters return.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

><p>-Unknown Place, Unknown Time-<p>

As the two ninjetti warriors from the future stepped out from the portal, they saw a large park, with many running trails, and a lake, and places to play all sorts of sports. The two siblings dashed their way to the forest to make sure they were unseen by anyone, "Where are we Jeremy?"

"I don't know Jessie," he started until he stepped on a piece of paper, "hold on, whats this?" He picked up the newspaper and stared at it reading it for a couple of moments and then his eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "No way, no freaking way, this is so awesome!" He started jumping around like a madman, "Woohoo, I can't believe it, this is great!"

Starting to get agitated with her brothers childish antics, "Jeremy, what is it, if you don't tell me right now you are gonna be in so much trouble."

He stopped and turned the paper over and she read the headline 'POWER RANGERS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN' and then read the title and date of the paper, "No way," she whispered. "So does that mean..."

"Yep, we are where it all started, where we," pointing to the both of them, "all started" he said, getting more and more excited, "Angel Grove, California, 1996."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story for Fanfiction and I would love to see what people think. I will be attempting to have a chapter out every week or two and let me tell you, this thing is gonna be big.<strong>

**Please R&R and tell me how I did. What did you like? What didn't you like? I WANNA KNOW!**


	2. A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**A/N: Please don't hurt or hate me. By the end of this chapter you should be able to figure out what the two of the major pairings (there will be a third but not for awhile and not here) and one minor, for this story are (if i'm not blunt enough I can come find you and beat it in to your head with a stick) and let me tell you before I sat down to write this chapter they were completely different. But as I wrote it this idea came charging into my head and I decided to throw caution to the wind and run with it. If you want to know what the original pairings were you can pm me.**

**A/N 2: If you haven't figured this out, this story is going to be going into an AU. There are going to be some things that are cannon but mostly things are not, but based on the setting they would still make sense.**

Normal speech

_'Thoughts'_

**Animal Spirits speaking**

* * *

><p><span>Power Rangers: Spirit Force<span>

Last time on Power Rangers: Spirit Force

"Where are we Jeremy?"

"I don't know Jessie," he started until he stepped on a piece of paper, "hold on, whats this?" He picked up the newspaper and stared at it reading it for a couple of moments and then his eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "No way, no freaking way, this is so awesome!" He started jumping around like a madman, "Woohoo, I can't believe it, this is great!"

Starting to get agitated with her brothers childish antics, "Jeremy, what is it, if you don't tell me right now you are gonna be in so much trouble."

He stopped and turned the paper over and she read the headline 'POWER RANGERS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN' and then read the title and date of the paper, "No way," she whispered. "So does that mean..."

"Yep, we are where it all started, where we," pointing to the both of them, "all started" he said, getting more and more excited, "Angel Grove, California, 1996."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Blast from the Past<p>

-Moon Palace, Year 1996-

"Master, there seem to be two new power signatures of unknown origin, located in the park." The golden armored simian stated.

"Zeddie, you don't think that those are," the witch screamed with her high-pitched voice.

"Shut your insufferable mouth woman," Lord Zedd yelled glowing an evil shade of red, "of course they are, but it does not matter if there are hundreds of those power pukes. Finster," he roared.

"Yes my lord." the white dog-like monster meekly replied.

"Send down a squad of Tengas to test these new rangers, Goldar you will accompany them and join the battle if it is necessary."

"Yes my master." They both replied, as they teleported to fulfill their orders.

* * *

><p>-Angel Grove Park-<p>

"I still can't believe it, we are actually here of all places to get rangers for our team." Jeremy who was still unable to get over his excitement. "Wait, we can't take any Rangers from this team, most of people on these teams remain Rangers for a couple of years, and if that happens then everything will go wrong and,"

Jessie interrupted before her brother could get any further out of control,"Jeremy, chill out, I don't know how this is going to work either. The only thing that we can do is trust what mom told us before we left and hope that no matter what we do, the time line will fix itself."

"Yeah, I guess." he sighed and looked down, "I guess we should change our clothes seeing as no one in this time thinks its normal to walk around in robes."

"At least we have our Chronometers to take care of that for us," Activating her device turning her purple ninjetti robes into a purple shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a pair of white jeans, and white gym shoes.

"We need to restrict our use of these for absolute emergencies only, there's no reason to make everything we need. We should probably keep our magic to ourselves too, seeing as people aren't to fond of it because of Rita and Zedd." She said as his robes turning into an orange and white checkered shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black gym shoes.

"I agree, I also think that we need to keep our secret," tapping his morpher, "a secret from the other rangers until we can get settled down here because we don't know how long we are gonna be here."

Turning and walking out of the forest the brother and sister were suddenly surrounded by large, black feathered, bird-like creatures, "Tengas! Oh man, this is so cool, these guys were some of my favorites." As Jeremy started walking around one of them, picking up one of his wings, examining it with much curiosity, and plucking a feather from it. "Look sis, a souvenir, mom and dad are never gonna believe this."

Rolling her eyes, "Don't you remember, they have both faced these guys hundreds of times before. Come on, lets get this over with, we need to morph before the other rangers get here."

"I hate it when you are right, but I am still keeping this feather. You ready?" "Always,"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME! ORANGE RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

As the two siblings morphed into their ninjetti armor, they released their different fighting styles on the unsuspecting Tengas.

Jeremy taking the one he was examining earlier under the arms and throwing him in to the air so he could bicycle kick him back into a group of four of them, knocking them down. Kicking himself up he then roundhouse kicked three of them in quick succession. The final one he low kicked, knocking him off of his feet, but before he could hit the ground he was give an uppercut to the beak.

Jessie, rather than diving headlong into battle, enjoyed using her acrobatic skills to quickly jump around the group. She snapped kicked the first one in the face stunning it enough to deliver three quick punches to the chest, knocking it to the ground. Cartwheeling to jump and scissor kick the next closest two gave her a chance to back handspring to the last one, giving it a fierce double footed kick to the chest.

Just as she landed next to her brother she muttered to her brother, "We need to finish this soon if we don't want the other rangers showing up."

"I agree, I think its time we show these feather brained idiots what being a ninjetti is all about." As he started to call for his weapon, a burst a flame appeared between them and the tengas. Remembering him from their many lessons he uttered, "Shit, we could be in trouble."

"Surrender now and Lord Zedd may let you live, puny humans." Goldar bellowed as he dropped in brandishing his large gold sword.

Just as Goldar was about to attack, six beams of light, colored red, yellow, black, blue, pink, and white, materialized in front of Jeremy and Jessie.

"Back off Goldar, why don't you fight someone your own size for once?" the one in white yelled wielding his own sword.

"Are you two alright?" The one in pink looked back at them.

_'Does he not realize that I am taller than him? The history lessons never said how arrogant he was.' _Jeremy thought, "Yeah we're fine," _'This is so awesome, the original ninjetti rangers right in front of us!' _Glancing at his sister, "how about we join and show them the power of some ancient spirits?"

"You just want to show up your hero don't you?" shaking her head. "Sure, why not. Just don't go and get yourself hurt alright, I am not healing your ass every time you want to fight."

"Oh I'll be fine you worry wort." Walking up to the newly arrived rangers, "Hey guys, do you mind if we join in, I'll take the big ugly chimp."

The one in yellow stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, "You really should just leave him to us, you don't have any idea what you are dealing with. We saw what you two did the tengas, but this guy is in a whole different league."

"If you don't get your hand off of me," as he started to reach for his wrist, "I will show you exactly what 'a whole different league' is supposed to be." Axel trying to settle an angered Jeremy, **'They are here to help, Jeremy. Calm down and let them assist you.' **

"We have seen his combative abilities and he seems more than capable of maintaining himself in a contest of strength against Goldar." The blue one stated without anyone understanding him.

"No more talking rangers," as Goldar launched gold flames from his sword toward the rangers, "you will all be destroyed."

"Watch it!" Sweeping all of the rangers off of their feet, "What are you doing," they yelled at him before taking the flames to the chest himself, knocking him back to his sister.

"Oh man, sis did you get the name of the truck." He chuckled and shook his head as he got up.

"That's it, we are putting him down, now." **'This ugly monkey looks like he might actually put up a fight,' **Madeline cockily stated, **'but I doubt it.'**

"That's what I was hoping for." _'You up for this Joey'_ **'Always, I want our blade to taste his blood'**

_'Little graphic, but thats why I love ya.' _Jeremy chuckled to himself as he placed both of his hands on his belt. "Power of the ancient ninjetti,"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! ORANGE DRAGON RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE UNICORN RANGER POWER!"

The other rangers looked up in shock, _'Did they just morph again?'_ at these two new rangers, they could clearly see that they were powerful, how powerful, they were about to find out.

The two powered up ancient ninjetti stepped in front of the rangers that were getting themselves off of the ground, "Alright Goldar, I just got here and I have already had it up to here with your crap, so I am gonna enjoy taking you down." **'We will enjoy ripping this weakling to pieces.' **As they both snarled with a growing ferocity.

Sensing her brothers abrupt change in attitude, _'Madeline, why is Jeremy so angry all of the sudden?' _**'He is reacting to all of Joey's pent up rage and consciously letting it fuel him. You must be very careful not to let that fury get the better of him or he will become a danger to us all.'**

"You don't stand a chance against me puny power ranger." Goldar yelled as he let loose another burst of fire from his sword.

Jeremy dropped into a defensive stance, "Dragon Sword!" He swung his newly summoned sword and deflected the blast back into a group of tengas, turning them into puffs of feathers. Goldar looked at the obliterated tengas with wide eyes.

"Jess, keep what's left of those tengas off of me while I handle big, gold, and ugly." She nodded as they ran towards the alien invaders.

Turning her back to her brother and Goldar, Jessie summoned her weapon, "Unicorn Lance!" She then quickly made her way through the remaining tengas which were already worn out from their previous fight. As she slashed through the last standing foot soldier, sending it spinning away in a shower of sparks she made her way back to the other rangers who were watching with amazement.

"Who are these guys? Do you know them? Cause I sure wish we had met them sooner." The one in black muttered to the others.

"No kidding, things would have been a whole lot easier around here," the one in red looked towards the new ninjetti with a growing curiosity, _'Who is she? Why do I feel like I should know her?' _Thinking of the purple warrior that was making her way back to them.

Looking at her predecessors that were one of the main subjects of her bed time stories when she was a young child and stopping at the one dressed in red. "Are you guys alright? Sorry for the doofus back there, he just loves to be in the center of the fight."

"It's all good, if it weren't for him we all would have taken a serious hit. We should get in there and help him," the one in yellow said, "he's gonna need our help."

Jessie laughed at that. "Don't worry about him, he hasn't even started warming up yet." The others looking at her with tilted helmets and wide eyes under their helmets. **'Jessie you need to turn your attention too your brother. I sense his and Joey's anger rising.' **Alicia said worriedly.

The clash of blades which started off innocent enough, turned into lightning flash movements, Jeremy slowly gaining the upper hand but never managing to land a serious blow, and consistently blocking the general's strikes with extreme precision, until Jeremy saw an opening and kicked Goldar in the gut backflipping himself away, and sending Goldar skidding back a couple of feet. Falling to one knee, struggling to get his breath back Goldar gasped, "You are quite...the swordsman...orange ranger."

"GET UP NOW!" He shouted, bringing everyones attention to him, with a raising frustration, having hardly broken a sweat, **'Take him down now, Jeremy, end his pathetic life. He is no match for us.' **As his anger rose his sword seemed to become enflamed and become larger with an eerie black and orange flame.

Axel spoke breaking Jeremy from his rage, **'Calm down Jeremy, you have won, if he continues to fight then take him down, but you know that this is not the way your father taught you.' **As he breathed in deeply his anger lowered to a manageable level, _'You are right Axel, thank you.' _"Get up you ugly excuse of a monkey." As he prepared his sword, now without the sheath of flames, for another strike.

"We will fight again ranger, but not now." As he and what was left of the tengas teleported away.

Jessie ran towards her brother and asked worriedly, "Are you okay? What happened back there?"

"Yeah, I'm good now, I just let my anger get the better of me for a bit. That did not feel good," he laughed while holding his head and noticed the other rangers walking over to them. "What do you think sis?" He quickly muttered.

"No, don't power down, its too soon, they haven't even seen us without our armor yet."

As the other rangers "Power down," all but Jeremy and Jessie said.

"Wow that was pretty intense back there. Thanks for the assist, I'm Tommy Oliver," offering his hand to the orange ranger. "Where did you learn to do that?

_'Oh I know who you are, Tommy,' _ he chuckled and shook his hand. "Hey there Tommy, lets just say I've been training my entire life."

"Let me introduce you two to the other rangers," gesturing to the one in yellow, "this is Aisha Campbell."

"Hey guys," turning to the orange ranger, "sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"In the past, I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't either."

"I'm Billy Cranston, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Nodding to the two new arrivals.

"Adam Park, those were some crazy moves back there." Still thinking about the orange ranger's flaming sword.

"Rocky DeSantos," turning to the purple ranger, "how's it hanging? Do you like it here so far?"

Thinking the question was directed towards her, she had a slight blush under her helmet, shaking it off, _'What in the hell was that? I just met the guy.'_ **'Jessie has a crush, Jessie has a crush,' **Madeline chanted mockingly.

"We are good, we just got here though so we were just trying to find our way around before the tengas showed up." _'No I do not you little pointy headed,' _ Alicia interrupted before this got into an argument, **'Both of you, stop acting like your brothers. Madeline, stop mocking Jessie for something that is perfectly normal.' **Jessie and Madeline both huffed.

"And last but not least, I'm Kimberly Hart," in a very bubbly voice, "but you can just call me Kim. It's really nice to meet you." Jeremy shook her hand.

"Nice to meet all of you, I know we'll meet again sometime soon, but in the mean time," waving towards the group and turning to walk away, "we'll be seeing ya."

"Wait," as Tommy put his hand on the still morphed, orange ranger's shoulder, " we didn't catch your names."

"That's because we didn't say them." As he chuckled and shook his head. "All you need to know is that we are your friends and we will be there to help when you truly need us." A voice suddenly boomed over their helmet communicators, "HELLO RANGERS IT IS GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU, THIS IS ZORDON, I WISH TO TALK WITH YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." He then with wide eyes muttered to his sister, "We need to talk to Zordon, now, and see what he knows." She nodded and they teleported away in streaks of orange and purple light.

"Well that was just plain rude." Kim huffed, still looking at the orange streak with growing intrigue.

"Its okay, beautiful," Tommy wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, "we'll know them when they want us to know them."

"Who's up for the Youth Center, I could really go for some chili fries?" Rocky asked while rubbing his stomach, finally getting his mind off of the mysterious purple ranger.

Adam shook his head as the rest of the group laughed, "Rocko, when aren't you hungry?"

* * *

><p>-Command Center-<p>

As the twin streaks of light entered the Command Center, the two rangers from the future, now powered down, looked around with absolute astonishment. This building that they had only seen brief glimpses of in videos and pictures really did this magnificent structure no justice. The ceiling seem to stretch on forever in an abyss of glowing lights, the control panels, though antiquated through their eyes, were no less impressive. Their thoughts were soon interrupted by a high-pitched robotic voice, "Rangers I was not expecting," as the robot finally looked up at them from the control panel that he was currently working at, "you aren't the rangers! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon we have intruders, activating defensive measures."

"ALPHA THERE IS NO PROBLEM, I ASKED THEM TO COME HERE."

"I am sorry," Alpha replied meekly, "I am Alpha-5 robotic assistant to Zordon and the Power Rangers."

Sensing that they were in company that could be trusted Jessie stated, "Its okay Alpha we know all about you and your successors ability to act first out of protectiveness." she laughed.

Jeremy turned to his sister, "Are you sure that its all right to be saying things like that around mixed company?" pointing to Zordon and Alpha.

"Of course its fine, mom and dad told us that Zordon and Alpha-5 were two of most trustworthy people in the galaxy. I think that if there is anyone that we can share our secret with it is them. But seeing as you asked us here, I have a feeling that our secret isn't really a secret, is it Zordon?" As she looked up at the now smiling head.

"VERY PERCEPTIVE OF YOU, BUT I SHOULD EXPECT NO LESS OF A DAUGHTER OF DULCEA AND NINJOR." He laughed remembering his time among the two warriors, "IT IS ABOUT TIME THOSE TWO SETTELED DOWN."

"Now hold on a minute, how did you figure that out, no where in that prophecy you wrote did it say anything about who our parents are." Jeremy now walking up to the tube.

"AS QUICK TO QUESTION AS YOUR FATHER," he chuckled, "I FOUGHT WITH BOTH OF THEM FOR CENTURIES BEFORE I WAS TRAPPED IN THIS TIME WARP AND I IMMEDIATLEY RECOGNIZED BOTH OF THEIR FIGHTING STYLES IN BOTH OF YOU. THAT ONLY CEMENTED THE FACT THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE FROM THE PROPHECY, ARE YOU NOT?"

"Yeah I guess we are, although we are still trying to figure this whole prophecy thing out. My name is Jeremy," pointing to his sister, "and this is my sister Jessie, and if you wouldn't mind keeping all of this from the other rangers, that would be great. We really don't want the extra attention seeing as we just got here and it is gonna be tough enough with everyone asking about the future and all of that junk."

"OF COURSE JEREMY. ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE A FEW SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE YOUR STAY HERE EASIER THOUGH."

"And what would those be?" Jessie asked with growing curiosity.

"WELL JESSIE, SEEING AS YOU WILL NEED A PLACE TO STAY, YOU MAY LIVE HERE UNTIL YOU ARE FOUND OUT BY RANGERS, AT THAT TIME THEY WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE YOU STAY WITH ONE OF THEM." They both nodded and agreed to that. "I CAN ALSO ENROLL YOU INTO ANGEL GROVE HIGH, WHICH STARTS TOMORROW, SO YOU MAY GET TO KNOW THE RANGERS."

Jeremy chuckled, "You really have everything figured out don't you? Is there anything else?"

"ONE LAST THING, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE APPREHENSIVE TO JOIN THE RANGERS IN EVERY BATTLE, BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO GIVE YOU COMMUNICATORS, WITH THE UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU WOULD ONLY GO INTO BATTLE UNLESS YOU WANTED OR FOR EMERGENCIES."

"Sounds good to me," as the communicators materialized on to their right wrists and they turned to walk away, "Oh, wait." Jessie turned back and walked up to Alpha.

"What is it Jessie?" Alpha tilted his disc-like head.

"Well I figured since we are here and you two know of our secret, I was wondering if you would be able to make two copies of our morpher? I figure that we will need them eventually and I'm not really sure if I can make one but I know you could. I can just download the information to the mainframe from mine," pointing to her own morpher, "that is, if you don't mind?"

"While they might not be to the level of technology of yours, I would be glad to, and while I am it I can also begin on making the two of you your zords."

"Seriously!" Jeremy asked excitedly while Alpha nodded, "This is gonna be so sweet," as he ran up to Alpha and began kissing the top of his dome, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He then ran off down the hallway to find his room. "I'm getting a ZORD!"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Sorry about that, he usually only gets like that around people he can trust, so I guess you can think, that that was a good thing," she turned to walk down the hallway, "Thank you Zordon, Alpha, for everything."

* * *

><p>-Angel Grove High School-<p>

After the two woke up in the surprisingly comfortable beds in the Command Center, talked with Alpha about the specifications for their zords, and said their goodbyes to the robot and mentor, Jessie and Jeremy teleported to an alleyway just outside of school. They walked to the front of the school as Jeremy moaned, "I know I'm not gonna like this, tell me again why we agreed to having Zordon put us in school? I could hardly stand it when mom and dad taught anything but ranger history or combat."

She elbowed him in the side, "Cool it with the ranger talk will you. We agreed to this because we need to get to know the others better. Lets get to the front office and we can figure out where to go from there." Walking in the main doors finding the office just inside, "I for one am excited to figure out how school works here."

"Of course you are," walking in to the office and standing in the line of new students, "you always had your nose in a book at home."

At the front of the line the secretary sitting at the desk turned to look up at the next student to get their schedule for the year, a tall blond girl, "Name and previous school please."

"Katherine Hillard, I'm transferring in from Surrey Hills, Australia."

"Ah, yes Ms. Hillard, our new International student, here is you schedule for the year and I hope you enjoy your time here at AGHS."

Jeremy looked at his sister with wide eyes, as soon as he heard the name come out of the mouth of the person standing at the front of the line, "What is she doing here?" Now getting very nervous, "She's not supposed to show up for another couple of months. Do you think she is evil, if she is, oh shit, this just got a lot harder?"

"Jeremy calm down," knowing she had to choose her next words carefully so her brother wouldn't freak out more, "what was the last thing mom said before we left?"

'_You must take care to overreact to any situation,' _he took a deep breath and shook his nervous feelings out of him, "Thanks Jessie, I don't know what I would do with out you."

As they arrived to the front of the line, "Names and previous school please." The secretary, now getting irritated with all of these new students, not even looking up from her computer.

"Jeremy and Jessie Pha-," as she elbowed him in the side and he coughed, "Phillips, alergies sorry, Phillips. Turtle Cove High." **'Nice going genius' **Joey chuckled. _'Shut it' _

The secretary now looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, shook her head, '_These kids get crazier every year.' _"Here are your schedules, please head out the doors and turn right to head to the auditorium for a short presentation and to be paired with one of your fellow students to help you out for the first couple of days."

Staring out into the seats of the auditorium Tommy, Kim, and Aisha were some of the current students that were awaiting all of the new transfer students to come in so they could help them find their way around school. Unfortunately that meant they had to sit through another one of Mr. Kaplan's speeches, '_I hope he keeps this one short,' _ Tommy thought while Kim and Aisha were talking about this big sale at the mall this weekend. His thoughts were immediately turned to one of the new students who had just entered, a girl with medium length blond hair, pink collared shirt, jean shorts, and in Tommy's opinion, curves in all of the right places. _'Whoa, she is beautiful.'_

Over the past couple of weeks the 'power' couple of AGHS had slowly begun drifting apart. Between preparing for school, football and cheerleading practice, teaching martial arts, their numerous volunteer projects, and most importantly, ranger duties, outside of school the two had very little time together. _'I love Kim, but maybe it just isn't meant to be,' _he sighed while still looking at the new girl.

"I can not wait for it 'Sha, this sale is gonna be great," Kim getting very excited at the prospect of more clothes and shoes to add to her already gigantic collection.

"Kim even I'm starting to think you are tad bit obsessed with shopping," Aisha was laughing imagining Kim coming out of the mall with her usual armful of bags.

Even though they would never talk about it here one of the most common topics on their frequent shopping trips between the ranger women has been the slowly degrading relationship between their 'heart' and 'fearless leader'. Everyone could see it but she was the only one willing to talk to Kim about it. Nothing was happening to their friendship but you could tell that there was very little attraction between the two of them lately and it was going to come back any time soon.

Aisha kept telling Kim that neither of them were at fault and life was either just getting in the way or trying to tell them something. If it was destined to be, then it would be okay, but if not then they needed to sit down and talk to each other and stop holding one another back from finding someone who they may truly love.

As their talk had shifted to their classes for the day Kim was looking into the crowd as the last of the group was coming through the doors. '_Who is that?' _Looking at the sandy blond haired guy who had just walked in standing a couple of inches taller than Tommy, and was slightly more built, wearing an orange t shirt with a black jacket zipped halfway up, and tan cargo shorts.

"Do you think we have a new couple?" Aisha asked pointing at the same guy who was currently talking to the girl in the purple halter top and white capris.

"I hope not," Kim muttered, almost whispering. "What was that Kim?" Aisha smirked, overhearing exactly what she said. Not believing what she said herself, forcing her eyes to Aisha, "I said I don't think so," hoping she would believe her, she didn't, "They are almost too close, I bet they are siblings if anything."

"Okay, how about we find out?" Smiling, seeing how Kim was looking at the new guy, "We'll go up and ask to walk them through school. Ill take the girl and you can take the guy."

"Sure, thats fine." '_Is my hair okay? I knew I should have worn that new top I got at the mall last week. Wait, what am I thinking. I haven't even met the guy yet.' _She thought not knowing how wrong she was.

As the duo walked into the auditorium they immediately noticed that three of the rangers were on stage. He looked up at the trio and noticed that Kim was sitting there, she noticed him looking at her and she smiled, he smiled back and waved. _'Bad Jeremy, bad. I can't do that, she has a boyfriend and he's one of the greatest rangers in history on top of that.' _**'But you know that you'd still kick his ass. Maybe ****you'd be doing them a favor and should just go for it.' **The dragon stated with an all business tone.

_'How do you figure Joey?' _Jeremy asked with growing intrigue. **'From your lessons what is supposed to happen between those two?' **

_'Well before they get the Zeo Powers she leaves for Florida and Kat takes her place on the team, but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything.' _

Axel now worried, **'Joey, I see what you are saying, but be very carful with where you are going with this. We aren't sure what is supposed to change and what isn't.'**

**'Is that not the point, brother. We have already seen one change with the early arrival of Katherine. We must try everything and this is, for sure, inside the realm of everything. We are trying to save the universe, nothing should get in the way. If this does not work then we will move on to the next plan. Now, Jeremy, what happens shortly after that between the two?' **

_'Not much, they have the rare visit to each other, they keep in contact, mostly over...letters... HOLY SHIT,' _Joey roared with laughter, '**Now he's got it, give the boy a prize.' **He slapped his forhead, _'How could I forget that, of all things to forget I forget that huge event. Well now, I think we have an entirely new ballgame on our hands.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: As I was writing this chapter it slowly became over 10,000 words on its own so I decided to cut it here as it seemed like a good stopping place. Chapter 2 will be up sooner because of this. **

**Please Read and Review. I know that I am a new author but I would love to get a couple of reviews.**


End file.
